


A Rose By Any Other Name

by RishiDiams



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RishiDiams/pseuds/RishiDiams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor prepares to awaken his Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose By Any Other Name

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the five sentence challenge on Tumblr. Again, I'm not very good at five sentences.

"A Rose by any other name"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. “Next.”  
  
“Red rose, red rose…”  
  
“Next.”  
  
“A rose arose with a rosy hue…”  
  
“Next.”  
  
“Roses for the blonde girl who went a little red.”  
  
“Next.”  
  
“Roses are red –”  
  
Really? “Next!”  
  
“Everything seemed hopeless until I rose…”  
  
“Wait, that one!”  
  
“Everything seemed hopeless until I rose / Everything seemed to wither except Rose / Everything seemed ugly and twisted only Rose / Everything lost meaning until Rose arose.”  
  
“Perfect!” Picking up the breakfast tray, he left the galley to awaken his Rose.


End file.
